Identity
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: For InsanityQueen's contest. After the last battle, Ninel has been suffering for the last month. Ninel abandons her family, her friends and her love. The eighteen old comments that people will always remember Ninel as the infamous Queen Ambrosia and that she will always be alone. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader and three other bladers think different about Ninel. Rated T.


_"Why do I feel lonely?" _

_"Why do I feel lonely?" _

In the streets of La Corunna, a beautiful onyx haired Eurasian teen was walking towards the damaged part of her beloved town. Some of the stores and buildings were in ruins and she sighs to herself in discontent. Her goldenrod colored eyes watches the civilians as they was rebuilding the city. The citizens looks over at the onyx haired teen and screams out tons of profanities at her, much to her annoyance. She was not accepted by everyone since becoming the villain of the entire King Basiliskos crisis. Even though Ninel was a villain, she went back joining the Birthstone Princesses and doing her task of sealing Brimstone Basilisk's ultimate form with the Bladers of the Solstice.

"Why do I feel hated?" asks Ninel.

A voice responds, "There will be people that will not accept you for the pandemonium you have caused Ninel."

Goldenrod colored eyes looks up and a tall male figure with shoulder length golden blonde hair. Ninel moves back as his sky blue colored eyes stares at the depressed teenager.

"Idris," says the onyx haired teen.

The older teen known as Idris responds back, "Yes it is me Ninel."

"Why are you are here in La Corunna?" questions the eighteen year old Turquoise Alicorn blader.

Idris smiles and tells her that he was traveling around the world to see if he can try to become a new person. Ninel recalls the twenty year old blader being possessed by the spirit of King Basiliskos. He was the reason that all of this has happened, but Idris seems to have changed a bit. The twenty year old Welsh blader seems to be happier than before. His sky blue colored eyes looks over and sees how disappointed the onyx haired blader was. Idris understands what the eighteen year old Birthstone Blader was going through. She hurt the people that she loved under the control of Queen Ambrosia, the Queen of Hell and also Queen of the Onyx Fire. He then places his hand on her right suddenly. This immediately catches the eighteen year old's attention.

"We are going to take a trip to Greece together and check up on Galatea," states Idris.

Ninel asks, "How come?"

"You will see why," responds the Welsh teen to the eighteen year old blader.

* * *

**China**

Da Xiang was training with his teammates and the two Beylin Fist Bladers at the temple. His body was covered in sweat and he stops suddenly. It seems that something was troubling him that he cannot not seem to get off his mind. This catches the attention of the five other bladers.

"Ninel…" mutters Da Xiang.'

* * *

_"What do you mean that Ninel is not home?" I asked._

_ I saw her younger sister Megumi and she explained to me that after what happened during the final battle against King Basiliskos. Ninel left the country without saying a word to anyone. Her parents had no idea about their daughter's disappearance. I felt shocked since I never thought that Ninel would leave without saying a word to her. She considered to be a hero by the WBBA despite the fact she was possessed by an evil queen and nearly killed about 20 people on top of that._

_Megumi commented, "I doubt she wants to know about us and especially you of course."_

_"Maybe I assume, but I don't know why she had to leave without telling anybody," I said._

_Ninel's younger sister stated, "I wish I knew why and I do not know how long I will be for her to reveal herself once aganin/_

* * *

"I still can't understand why you had to leave all of us behind Ninel," I muttered under my breath.

A voice asks, "Thinking about Ninel again?"

"Zhou Xing!" exclaims a now startled Da Xiang.

The mahogany haired blader looks over at the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong. He can tell that he still wonders if Ninel is alright or even alive for the change. It was really unusual that she left without saying a word to anybody. Everyone seems to worry about her since she was heavily traumatized by the entire event.

Zhong Xing states, "I think you should have faith in Ninel. Maybe she is trying to take some alone time."

"That seems reasonable and maybe I shoulder not be worrying on her so much," comments the nineteen year old Chinese blader.

Team Wang Hu Zong's leader sighs to himself. It was the right decision since it was the best to not think about Ninel for a while. Answers may be revealed on her sudden disappearance. Da Xiang looks over at the Poison Virgo and states it was the best to continue the training.

* * *

**_ As the days have gone by, Ninel and Idris have traveled together to different countries before heading towards the Anates Residence in Aigio, Greece. During their journeys, Ninel starts to warm up towards Idris during the moments she was spending with him. The friendship between the two bladers was better than it was five years ago. Idris was a witness to Ninel's new personality change, but something was bugging him though. People continued to offend Ninel and call her a villain and murderer. It was a bit perplexing and the worst part is that the Eurasian teenager was thinking about what do with her relationship with her boyfriend Da Xiang._**

* * *

In Aigio, Galatea was outside the Anates house practicing with her beyblade. A violet and rose pink beyblade was spinning dead center of the red colored beydish. As the Greek nineteen year old commands her beyblade circle, another bey was launched towards the same dish. The blonde haired Greek nineteen year old looks up and sees a familiar brunette standing there. A smile appears on her as the younger Greek teenager approaches her.

"Want to have a practice battle Galatea?" asks the fifteen year old blader.

Galatea smiles and comments, "Since your bey's in already in the beydish baby sister."

"Stop calling me that!" pouts Eurydike at her older sister.

The older Anates sister chuckles lightly until dull gold colored eyes looks up and sees two familiar figures. She then catches the rose pink and violet colored beyblade, much to her younger sister's dismay.

"It has been a while Galatea," comments Idris.

The older Anates sister responds back, "Yes it has been Idris and I see that you are doing great."

"Yes, but that is why I am not hear," states the twenty year old Welsh blader.

Galatea looks to her older friend's right side and sees a familiar onyx haired Eurasian teenager standing right next to him. She cannot believe that Ninel was still around since Eurydike has not heard anything from her since the last battle against King Basiliskos.

Galatea states, "You are back Ninel…"

"I was in Australia the entire time I was going before coming back to La Corunna," comments Ninel.

Eurydike says, "This explain that nobody has found about your whereabouts for the last month now."

"Yes because this was too much for me and I needed to take a vacation, but I still feel…"

The eighteen year old blonde haired blader says, "That you have been lonely and that nobody is going to be your side after what you did…. I know what you mean because I was like that for a while."

Ninel looks up at the former Exiled Zodiac blader with her huge doe sized goldenrod colored eyes. She never thought that somebody like Galatea would share the same pain that she has gone through for the last few months. The Eurasian blader felt resentful for all the wrong she has done, but there was also the problem of not remembering what she has done as Queen Ambrosia. Idris and Galatea recalls what Ninel has done, but there was nothing they could have done. It was for the fact that neither of them could sever the bond between Queen Ambrosia and Ninel. Galatea sighs to herself and places her right shoulder.

Galatea states, "The first step of regaining yourself is to start all over again."

"Start all over again?" asks Ninel.

The blonde haired blader states, "There is the chance to start your life once again, but you should take it one step at time."

"Galatea is right Ninel… Think about it. There are moments with your friends that may be awkward, but it does not mean that they do not care for you. I think you should contact Da Xiang and talk to him," comments Idris to his new friend.

The onyx haired blader asks, "Da Xiang? Why should I ever talk to him?"

Ninel remembers the moments she has had with Da Xiang. The day that he announced his love for her was something she would never forget. She also remembers about the moment when Galatea kissed Da Xiang when she was possessed by Marcia at the time.

"What happened between Da Xiang and I was nothing important. I never meant to kiss him and I talked to him through video chat that I do not have any feelings for him," comments Galatea, "he really would want to talk to you again… No see you again since he has been telling me that he wants to know if you are alright."

The Eurasian blader sighs to herself. It was something that she was not certain about. She remembers when she nearly killed him during that first battle she had when she was Queen Ambrosia at the time. Da Xiang was indeed somebody she always thinks about in her heart. She closes her eyes and this brings attention to the three other bladers. The black haired Eurasian blader sighs to herself and opens her yes once more.

"I will talk to him since I need to make everything right. First I should talk to him since this probably has affected him as well," decides Ninel before she walks into the Anates House.

* * *

**Beylin Temple**

After a long training session, Da Xiang was walking into his room and sees his computer all of the sudden. His emerald eyes shifts to right and he sees a video chat request. He approaches the computer and a sudden small smile appears on the nineteen year old's face. As he takes a seat, he accepts the chat request and a screen pops up. A beautiful Eurasian ravenette was there looking over at the Rock Giraffe blader.

Da Xiang says, "Ninel…"

_"Hey there Da Xiang," _nonchalantly responds Ninel.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader comments, "It has been a month since we have last seen each other."

_"I know Da Xiang since I needed to take a break and find out what do now after all of this," _states the Turquoise Alicorn blader_, "but it has not have been easy for me though with the negative criticism I have been getting."  
_  
Da Xiang asks, "Where have you been?"

_"Australia because it is the last place where you and the others would ever find me. I needed to search for who am… All I know is that I am very lonely person that is worthless towards the world,"_ sadly comments the Eurasian teen.

It was the truth because she has nobody who can trust her. She does not believe that Idris, Galatea, and Eurydike are really trusting the eighteen year old blader. Da Xiang's right hand begins to clench and it forms into a fist. Now his beautiful and serene emerald orbs now was dark green eyes filled with hatred.

Da Xiang yells, "What the hell are you thinking Ninel! That is not true and you not it!"

_"Why are you saying this to me?" _questions Ninel.

The nineteen year Chinese blade states, "You are not Queen Ambrosia and you know that my beautiful Lotus. You are Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, the owner of Turquoise Alicorn. That is not all, you are the sweetest, fiercest, the most outgoing, and also the most genuine blader ever. You are all of that that and that is why I will always love you Ninel."

Ninel does not say a word to Da Xiang after hearing what he had to say. Da Xiang knows that Ninel was never lonely to begin with. He reinforces the Turquoise Alicorn blader by informing her that she has friends and family that care about her. It seems a bit confusing for Ninel, but the Eurasian eighteen year old seems to comprehend what Da Xiang was telling. Even thought that she was Queen Ambrosia for a while, that does not mean that she was the villain that nearly killed twenty people. Ninel was Ninel and that was that. For the first time in a month, a smile appears on her face. Tears form from the corner of both of her goldenrod colored eyes and streams down her beautiful round cheeks.

_"Thank you Da Xiang for reminding who I am," _says Ninel as she continues crying tears of joy.

Da Xiang smiles and replies, "It is not a problem and you do not have to cry anymore. We are still going to be together because there are more chances for us to rebuild the connection we had before."

_"Yes and we are going to be stronger than ever from now on," _comments Ninel,_ "starting now of course."_

"Sure thing my beautiful Lotus. I love you Ninel," says Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

Ninel replies back, _"I love you too Da Xiang."_

These are the last words that eighteen year old says before ending the chat. Da Xiang was shocked to know that she ended the chat, but it was alright for the Rock Giraffe blader. He was glad to know that Ninel was back and she is going to start all over again. Plus he was right about his restoring the broken bond between the two of them. Ninel means a lot of Da Xiang and the other way around. Both of them have gone through their struggles during the Birthstone Princesses saga, but now a new chapter begins not just for Ninel, but for Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader as well. What adventures leads to them now.

* * *

**This ends this particular one-shot. You can say this is prequel to Twelve Months, which my twelve chapter set of Da Xiang and Ninel's drabbles, but this one-shot is mainly my contest entry. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. For now, please read and review for now.**


End file.
